In the production of IC-components, the components are subjected to various tests in the back-end stage. Subsequently, the IC-components are sorted into different classes corresponding to their test results. The sorting process is performed with the aid of a plurality of gripping means which access the individual receiving portions of the trays on which the IC-components are transported in the back-end stage. Each gripping means can access each IC-component to pick it up, classify it corresponding to its test results and to deposit it. This process is relatively time-consuming.
Further, testing and sorting devices are known from DE 35 39 968 A1 and DE 36 38 430 A1 wherein the components are sequentially tested and corresponding to their test results are supplied successively to one of a plurality of magazines.